


Loving Unwittingly

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [36]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Ian, Rich Ian, Suicide Attempt, older Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey and Ian are together. Ian is a 26 year old billionaire while Mickey is a 20 year old student and waiter. They are happy and in love but Ian's family doesn't think that Mickey is right for him. Behind Ian's back they're on a mission to make Mickey see things their way. What happens when they succeed?(Changed Summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> google is not being much help, and i dont feel like overthinking how Ian got so rich. so the little i have explained, just go with it.  
> #enjoy!

Mickey and Ian just landed from Dubai. Mickey needs to lie down because he took full advantage of the free flow of first class booze and now he’s just starting to feel it. Ian laughs at him as he staggers out of the plane. But he's also quick to wrap a hand around Mickey's waist. He kisses his adorable shorter boyfriend even though he didn’t listen to him. Luckily for Mickey Ian's driver is waiting for them on the other side. 

“Fuck Ian, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow aren’t I?” Mickey slurs. 

Ian kisses his forehead. “Probably, yeah.” He chuckles as Mickey wraps an arm around him too. “You okay back there?” Ian asks the two cabin crew members he tipped into helping them with their suitcases. 

The moment Ian saw Mickey order the seventh  _different_  cocktail –since he was mixing cocktails left and right having vowed to try all of them- he knew they would need help with their luggage. They had four suitcases in total, and three of those were Mickey's. Even though they had left for Dubai with one bag each. But when you go to Dubai you have to shop and Ian had even managed to convince Mickey to get whatever he wanted. Normally Mickey would be opposed because even though they’ve been dating for seven months, he still doesn’t like that Ian spends so much on him. So when Ian had finally managed to convince him to buy whatever he wanted, Mickey had embraced the idea and gone all out. He kept asking “are you sure?” just like he always does but Ian is always sure. Mickey is his baby, the man he loves. He's always going to be sure. Money is nothing when it comes to him. Besides, if he doesn’t spend it on him, what's he going to do with it?

They do find Earl –Ian's driver- waiting for them, and as he takes care of their luggage, Ian helps his drunk boyfriend into the back seat. 

“Pfft… I can't.. I can't believe you took me to Dubai for my birthday.” Mickey gets comfortable in the spacious backseat while Earl starts the car. “Felt like I was in a dream.” He says and promptly passes out. 

Ian pulls him closer and lays Mickey's head on his lap. “Drive carefully.” 

He tells Earl who glances at Mickey and nods. “Of course Mr. Gallagher.” 

Ian smiles at his passed out boyfriend and caresses his cheek. Mickey leans towards his touch and Ian just wants to hold him and never let him go. God, he loves him so much. 

Ian had met Mickey at an event. A fellow business partner had held a meeting and was looking for investors. So he had hired this catering company and Mickey had been one of the waiters. To be honest it had been love at first sight for Ian. Mickey walked around with a tight smile that was clearly forced. Anyone paying attention could have seen that and Ian did see it. And he had noticed that Mickey was one of the waiters working extra hard to make sure the guest got everything they wanted, when they wanted it. He was moving up and down like he knew what he was doing and Ian just loved watching him and loved how the waiter was carrying himself. He was also very interested as to why all his fingers were wrapped with some kind of band aid. Ian had found him very interesting and when the party was over he had asked his friend for the details about the catering company. Once he had managed to convince Mickey's boss that her employee hadn’t insulted him or poured any hot beverages on him, he had been able to get in contact with his now boyfriend. 

He did not miss that part about how Mickey's boss automatically assumed she needed to apologise for Mickey, and the guy just got even more interesting to Ian. Clearly he was one of a kind. 

Now getting Mickey to go out with him had been another issue. The dude didn’t immediately fall for Ian because he could spend on him or because of how much he was worth. Despite knowing every guest in that meeting had been nothing short of a billionaire Mickey was still very unattainable. He wouldn’t go on a date, (something about how he doesn’t date.) Ian's gifts kept getting returned, he even turned down Ian's offer to get him a better job! It was truly fascinating for Ian. With his money, and good looks and charm, he has never had to work as hard as he did to get someone so of course he didn’t back off. If anything he dedicated an entire month to try and get Mickey to like him. Mickey was everything his ex-husband was not. 

Where Chris had relished in Ian's wealth, Mickey shied away from it. Where Chris wasn’t afraid to ask for anything and everything, Ian had to beg Mickey to let him spoil him. Where Chris would get upset if Ian couldn’t access money on the exact day he wanted, Ian didn’t have to worry about that when it came to Mickey because the guy didn’t ask for anything in the first place. Ian simply didn’t think that such people existed. People who just didn’t care about money. And this fact made Ian want to give his boyfriend the world. Finally, fucking finally, Mickey had told him to _drop all this fancy ass shit_ and that the only way he would agree to go out with Ian was if he was allowed to pick the venue and if  _he_ was the one paying. Ian had of cause agreed. And their now relationship had picked up from there. 

Mickey still didn’t allow Ian to spoil him too much. But once in a while Ian will guilt him, or threaten to withhold sex and Mickey caves. And now here they were. Happy and in love. Ian didn’t think he would ever find someone who wasn’t materialistic as a partner. Every guy he's ever dated, -including his ex husband- was way into his money and they never lasted long because at the end of the day Ian wanted someone to love him for who he was. Mickey was that guy. Even getting Mickey to agree to leave the country for his birthday had been a hustle. So Ian knew if he somehow stopped being a billionaire one day, he would still have Mickey by his side. And he was grateful because every day he could sleep soundly knowing that. 

They get to his mansion in an hour because of late traffic and he carries his boyfriend upstairs with Earl trailing behind with their bags. He undresses Mickey and makes sure he's comfortable before leaving for his study. Ian was an entrepreneur. One of the best in Chicago. He owned a chain of factories all over the country that were used for one thing or another. And while he could live anywhere he chose to remain in Chicago because this was still his hometown. He did grow up here after all.. He may be only 26 years old but he has done well for himself. Mickey was a 20 year old student and a part time waiter. But he also grew up here in Chicago so they had a lot in common. 

Ian replies a few emails but he doesn’t get everything done because all he can think about is how he wants to lie next to his hot boyfriend. So he shuts his laptop and does exactly that.

  


                                                                                                             **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

  


Mickey groans and lies on his back. He stares at the ceiling and caresses Ian's freckled hand that’s on his stomach. 

He yawns. “Ugh.” 

His breath tastes like oranges and lemons and melons, and a whole other bunch of fruits. Oh that’s right, his billionaire boyfriend took him to Dubai for an entire fucking week and on the plane back he had convinced Mickey cocktails were the way to go. Fuck. What world was Mickey living in? Seven months ago he was living in this rundown apartment building, juggling work and school. He could barely afford to splurge on pizza leave alone anything other than beer. Now he was living in this mansion and wearing 2000 dollar imported shoes. Like what the fuck? Seven months and he still couldn’t believe this was his life. He sighs and looks at his still sleeping boyfriend. Demn he loved this man. Mickey was so fucking happy he couldn’t put together when his luck changed. You would expect Ian to be pretentious and proud but he was the complete opposite. He was sweet, and shy, and humble and always aiming to please him. He always put Mickey first and it was the best feeling in the world to have someone who cared about him this much. Ian was the entire fucking package and Mickey couldn’t have asked for anything more. 

He scoots closer towards his boyfriend who feels him move and wakes up with a smile. 

“I fucking love you.” Mickey whispers. 

Ian slowly opens his eyes and looks at him. His smile turns into a grin. He's about to say something when they hear laughter. 

_God fucking dammit Ian's family is here._

Mickey hated the older Gallagher siblings. He hated them so much. But it was only because _they_ hated him and weren’t afraid to voice it either. That is, when their brother wasn’t around. Sometimes they said some really hurtful things to Mickey and he always wants to tell Ian but thinks it's just going to make him sound like a little bitch who needs his boyfriend to come to his rescue. Debbie and Carl weren’t so bad but Fiona and Lip, those were the real monsters. They were somehow convinced that Mickey was a gold digger like Chris and no matter what Mickey said he could never convince them otherwise. Him and Ian's ex were two completely different people but no, leave it to Fiona and Lip to not deem that the case. 

“I need to pee.” Mickey pushes off the bed his good mood completely ruined. 

He walks into the master bathroom, pees and takes a quick shower because he has a class. when he comes out Ian is still in bed and it looks like he's trying to go back to sleep. 

“You’re not coming downstairs with me?” Mickey asks because he really doesn’t need their shit right now and Fiona and Lip are hypocrites when Ian is around. 

“Nah, want to catch some more shut eye. Was up pretty late last night. Go to class, you will find dinner ready when you get home. I love you. Come kiss me.” 

Mickey sighs and kisses his boyfriend. Ian then hides under the covers and that’s that. Mickey dresses and heads downstairs hoping Debbie and Carl are around because the older siblings are never too hard on him when the three younger ones are around. But as Mickey's luck would have it, it's just Fiona and Lip in the lounge room drinking wine at 10:00 o’clock. Great. Just great. Now they'll be drunk _and_ mean. He tries to walk past them quietly and into the kitchen. 

“Hey Mickey.” Fiona. “How was Dubai? I suppose celebrating your birthday in Chicago wouldn’t have been enough, huh?” 

“It was _his_ idea.” he glares at her. 

Lip scoffs. “Yeah. And I'm sure you fought him on it.” 

He had fought. He had protested so God demn much. But it's not like these assholes would believe him if he told them. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “I can't deal with you fuckers right now.” 

“Why, because we’re right?” Fiona taunts. 

“No. because you're full of shit Fiona. Both of you are full of shit.” They laugh. “Why can you never say this shit in front of him, huh?” he points to the stair case. 

“Whatever.” Fiona. 

“Yeah, go to school.” Lip adds. “Fucking gold digger.” He mumbles under his breath but Mickey hears him. 

He leaves without breakfast to the sound of Fiona’s laughter.

  


**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

  


As Mickey is driving home, -home. He smiles- he can admit he did not hear anything any of his lecturers said. He is too high on love and keeps thinking about his birthday trip. The sex, the fun, the being together and falling even deeper in love. He just doesn’t think his life can get any better than this. The gate opens and he parks his black Chevrolet impala. This was his birthday present a day before they flew out. Ian had joked about a lambo, but Mickey drew a line at Lamborghinis. He didn’t even need a car in the first place, he was fine riding the L. But,  _Ian Gallagher’s boyfriend does not do public transport. You’re making me look bad babe_ he’d said. So here Mickey was. Driving a fancy ass car, and using a Vaio laptop. He realized the more Ian spent on him, the more he looked like a gold digger. Especially since they are not even a year old yet. 

He swings his keys on his finger whistling happily as he climbs up the front steps. He can already smell dinner from all the way out here. When he walks in however, his smile dies on his lips when he sees Fiona and Lip are still here. And they are in different outfits so they must have left at some point. Why did they have to come back? 

“Heeeey.” Ian pulls him into a hug and nuzzles his neck. Mickey can't even bring himself to enjoy that. 

“Hey.” 

“I baked you chicken, just how you like, and Fiona helped me make this special rice, that she won't give me the recipe to.” He glares playfully at his sister. “Go wash up and let’s eat.” He pecks Mickey before heading back to the kitchen. 

Fiona clicks her tongue. “You really do have my brother whipped, don’t you? He's already providing you with this beautiful life but now you have him slaving away for you too?” 

“Yeah Mickey, what the fuck? Why not just get your poor ass back to the Southside and leave my brother alone?” Lip asks pulling a cigarette from behind his ear. He walks out into the balcony. 

“Are you sure you should be eating chicken? Even Chris wasn’t as unfit as you and he was an asshole.” 

Mickey swallows and literally bites his tongue to prevent himself from calling Fiona out on her shit. Especially when she smiles widely at him when Ian arrives with the food. Mickey is not fat. So he may not have a six Pac, but he still has a flat tummy. So he's not as lean as Ian, his body still looks pretty demn good. First he's making Ian his slave, now he's fat. The rest of the time, he's a gold digger trying to spend Ian's millions. He comes to the realization that this is why he's always adamant about Ian spending too much on him. If he allowed the red head Mickey doesn’t even know what Ian would have done for him by now. He’s the most generous person Mickey has ever met. But every time Mickey thinks about Lip and Fiona’s words, he has to make Ian return the shit he buys him 70% of the time. Ian doesn’t get it. And he has voiced it several times. But what is Mickey going to do, tell Ian about Lip and Fiona? Tell him they put him down any chance they get? Tell him how they call him too ugly for Ian, or too fat for Ian or too poor for Ian? Tell him they sneer at Mickey behind his back? 

That would just make them fight. And they’re blood, Mickey is just the boyfriend. It doesn’t take a genius to know whose side Ian would take. And luxurious life aside, Mickey really does love Ian. He doesn’t want to lose him. Mickey has been in his life for seven months. Fiona and Lip have been in his life forever. So Mickey keeps mum, and hopes Ian will catch them himself one day. Will see for himself. Because Mickey is sure as hell not going to tell him what they do when he's not around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> also please guys, i'm not taking prompts rn. i still have so much to get through and working on two WIPs. so unless you want to wait for too long, don't send any prompts just yet. when i am ready for them i will tell you guys. so for now, don't send just yet. if you have sent any recently u will wait a while. but i will get to them, eventually. i promise :)  
> other than that thank u for reading and enjoying my writing enough to want more from me.  
> #GodBless!! kudos and all comments welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey has had two weeks of peace. With just him and his boyfriend. He has completely forgotten about Fiona and Lip and he's happy again. For whatever reason the dicks have been busy and its just him and Ian. Just the way he likes it.

"Babe. What the hell is this?" Ian finds him in the living room.

Mickey switches off the vacuum to look at his boyfriend. "What?"

"What the hell is this?" Ian repeats raising the piece of clothing with one hand the other on his hip. Mickey scratches his hair.

"Umm...my trouser?" Ian narrows his eyes at him and walks towards the kitchen.

Mickey runs towards him and grabs the pair of jeans. "You are _not_ throwing this out."

"Yes I am." Ian pulls them back.

"Ian."

"They are old, and too buggy for you. You have other better clothes."

Mickey stares at what he used to wear before meeting Ian.

"Look, it has sentimental value, a'ight?"

Ian tilts his head like 'really?' "Mick, this is not who you are anymore. You don't live _this_ life anymore."

Mickey crosses his arms and pouts. Ian throws the trouser in the trash and turns to him with a smile. He wraps his arms around Mickey.

"We'll go to the mall today. You can get the exact same jeans only... newer."

"That's not a word." Mickey mumbles.

Ian laughs and kisses him then heads towards the stairs. Mickey contemplates where to hide the piece of clothing if he were to retrieve it.

"Don't even fucking think about it!"

Ian shouts and Mickey huffs then goes back to vacumming.

 

 

          **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

 

Mickey and Ian have been cruising the mall for about 20 minutes now. They can't find the jeans they're looking for and Mickey almost wants to roll his eyes. Of course they're not going to find them here. They pass by disigner shirts and Mickey can't take his eyes off a grey one. They walk towards it and he inspects it. 

"You like?" Ian asks.

"So fucking pricey though." 

He goes to put it back but Ian grabs it. "Put it in. Money is not an issue." He drops it in the trolley. He then holds Mickey's neck and looks him in the eye. "I told you. You can have whatever you want." 

They buy a few more items and then head out to pay. Mickey watches with wide eyes as the credit card comes out and it's all paid for. 

"You're insane man." He tells Ian as they head towards where Earl is waiting with the car. 

"No I'm not. I bought you clothes." 

"Yeah, and the value was fucking insane! What that adds up to, is what I used to pay as rent for two months _plus_ bills!" 

Ian laughs as they put the items in the trunk. "You hungry?" 

Mickey thinks about it. He probably should start eating less. He doesn't want to become fat and undesirable. "What are we getting?" 

"What are you in the mood for?" 

Mickey shrugs and looks around the parking lot. "Not really that hungry. Could use with a salad maybe?" 

Ian sputters a few times. "You? Salad? Since fucking when?"

"Fuck off. I can eat salad." 

"Okay." Ian says though looking at him doubtfully. "Whatever you say. Don't salivate when I order duck though." 

Mickey laughs as they get in the car.

 

 

          **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

 

 

Something is wrong. Ian knows that something is wrong. Mickey is growing thinner. It all started that day in the mall when Mickey said he didn't want actual food. That he wanted to eat _salad_. What the hell? Ian loved how his boyfriend wasn't afraid to tear a turkey into pieces. Or how he wasn't afraid to race Ian on who would finish their chicken wings first. And now all of a sudden he wants to eat healthy? Not even fucking pizza and it was his idea to have a pizza day! 

Yes, something was definitely wrong. But every time he asks Mickey about it he gets an 'I'm fine' or 'you're being paranoid babe' and it's driving Ian insane because he knows he's not being paranoid. Mickey is not eating and that's not who he is. 

"I think we should see a doctor." Ian suggests one night. They're seated at the dinning table eating some tasteless food Mickey just made. It's supposed to be healthy. 

"Are you sick?" Mickey chews and swallows with a grimace. 

"Do you even like this shit?" Ian points at the food.

"'Cause I do." Mickey takes another bite and moans to make his point.

Ian shakes his head. He has to get to the bottom of this. "My siblings are coming over for lunch tomorrow. I have missed Debbie, Carl and Liam." Mickey smiles and nods. "I was umm... I was thinking you could cook that pork you made me that one time. It was delicious." 

"You want me to cook meat?"

Ian drops his spoon. "Did you suddenly become a vegetarian? Am I missing something?" 

"No, no, no of course not." He takes Ian's hand. "Pork it is." 

 

 

          **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

 

 

Mickey is a good cook. He knows he is. And it's taking everything he has to not take a bite out of the food he's cooking. It smells amazing. But he doesn't want to get fat and out of shape. He's been looking at himself in the mirror lately and he is happy with the results. Some of his clothes don't even fit him anymore so he must be doing something right. 

When the food is ready Ian helps him carry it to the dinning table. Debbie smiles at him.

"Smells good Mickey." 

"Thanks." He replies and ignores Lip who is smirking at him. 

He takes a seat next to his boyfriend who kisses his cheek. "Good job baby. It tastes great too." 

Mickey smiles pleased and takes a bite of his own. He's just having potatoes and soup. Ian gives him a worried look but he squeezes his lap and whispers, "I'm fine."

"Eh." Fiona starts. "I've had better." 

"Fi, what the fuck!" Ian exclaims in surprise. 

Mickey can see the exact moment Fiona catches herself. "I... It's just that I don't like pork that's all." She backtracks. 

Ian glares at her. "I asked if all of you were okay with pork and you said you were. Just because you didn't speak up it doesn't give you the right to shit on by boyfriend's cooking." 

"You're right. You're right." Fiona looks at Mickey. "I'm sorry Mickey. Thanks for the effort." She pushes the food away anyway and pours herself a glass of wine. 

Ian takes Mickey's hand and kisses it in comfort as the younger Gallaghers look on. 

Just then the door bell rings just in time. Mickey exhales in relief. His back up is here. "I'll get it." He shoots up.

"You expecting someone?" Ian asks. 

"Yeah." Mickey goes to open the door. 

"Hello asshole." 

Mickey grins and pulls his sister in for a hug. "Hey Mands. Thanks for coming." 

"Holy shit. You're being polite." She laughs and squeezes him then lets go. "It smells so good. I'm starving." 

Mickey is never himself when Fiona and Lip are around. It's like they take away any strength and energy he might have. He has fought them for so long now he's just exhausted. Thank God Mandy showed up. 

"Mandy, long time no see!" He hears Ian shout and he takes a deep breath before heading back to the dinning room. 

"Come here you stupid ginger." They hug and Mandy takes a seat next to Mickey. He reserved that seat on purpose.

They all eat and swap stories. Ian and Mandy talking over Mickey and laughing. His sister is usually so busy with work. She's the personal assistant to some fashion designer so she's too busy to come around as often as Mickey would like. It feels good to have her here.  When Ian turns to Carl who's on his left Mandy turns to Mickey. 

"Lip and Fiona still giving you shit?" She whispers because she knows Mickey doesn't want Ian to know. 

"Yeah but, that's okay. I can handle myself." 

"You're too skinny Mick. I don't like it." 

"It's fine. I promise." 

Mandy looks at him confused but nods anyway. He turns to Ian when his boyfriend nudges him. 

"Going to the cellar to get more wine. Be right back." Ian smiles at him softly and Mickey smiles back pulling him down for a kiss. 

When Ian leaves Mickey notices its just him and Mandy, Lip and Fiona left at the table. The younger Gallaghers must be in the living room since he can hear TV noises.

"Fuck, this is good Mick. Forgot how good a cook you are! Should come over more often." Mickey laughs and shakes his head at his sister. 

Fiona clicks her tongue. "Just because you're hungry doesn't mean the food is good. Jesus you two... Ugh!" She groans condescendingly. 

"You'll show my brother some fucking respect." Mandy growls.

"Or else what?" Lip speaks up. "He shouldn't be here." He scoffs with a chuckle and takes a sip of vodka. "None of you should be here." 

Mandy glares at the both of them. "Mandy don't." Mickey grabs her hand. "It's fine." 

"No. Its not _fine_ Mickey. You're Ian's boyfriend. And it's time they accepted that." 

Fiona laughs sarcastically. "Please. He's nothing but a fucking gold digger that my brother got from the gutter." She smirks at him. "Like Lip said, you shouldn't be here you fucking... FUCK!" Fiona yells when Mandy stabs her hand with a fork. 

"FUCK!" she screams again as Lip quickly rushes to her side. 

"What the fuck did you do Mandy?"  Mickey asks. 

He looks at his sister in disbelief while Lip pulls the fork out of Fiona's hand and she screams again. He covers her now bleeding hand with one of the table towels and glares at Mickey.

"You'll pay for this." He snarls.

Mickey's heart starts to beat repeatedly in fear and worry. But mostly fear. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. 

"What in hell is going on here!" Ian rushes over with his bottles of wine and places them on the table. The four of them stand around in silence. Ian looks at Fiona's wrist and shouts again. "SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!" 

"She attacked me!" Fiona points at Mandy. 

"No i didn't." Mandy says at the same time Mickey says, "No she didn't." 

Ian rubs his temple and turns to Lip and Fiona. "Leave, please." He says quietly. 

"Ian..." 

"Please Fi." He turns to his younger siblings and hugs them each. "Will see you guys soon." 

All the Gallaghers walk out and Ian takes a few deep breaths because he doesn't understand how he left for a few minutes and came back to blood and yelling. 

"What happened." 

"Your siblings, were disrespecting my brother. Wasn't gonna seat here and let it happen Ian. _That's_ what happened." 

Ian turns to Mickey who is looking at the carpet. "Okay. Okay. It was good to see you Mandy. Will you please excuse us?" 

Mandy nods and kisses Mickey on the cheek before leaving. Mickey chews so hard on his bottom lip it aches. This is it. This is what he'd been worried about. Now it's all going to shit. Ian is going to blame him for bringing around his sister who caused all the drama. Mickey is going to be kicked out and he won't see Ian ever again. He can already feel the tears threatening to fall. He flinches hard in surpise when Ian's warm hands cup both his cheeks. He chokes on a sob. 

"Shit Mickey." Ian pulls him in for a hug. "I'm sorry." 

Mickey sniffs and looks up at Ian. "What?" This is not how he saw things turning out. He expected his boyfriend to be mad. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry you're upset." 

The way Ian sees it, Mickey is the strongest, toughest guy he knows. And if the incident made him cry, no way any of that was his fault. Besides, he knows how condescending Fiona can be sometimes. And with how Mandy and Mickey grew up. He's not surprised someone ended up bleeding. 

"I love you. Let's go to bed." 

Mickey exhales shakily and allows Ian to guide him upstairs. He is so shook by the turn of events he is grateful to lie down and fall asleep in his boyfriend's arms. 

 

 

            **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**  

 

 

Mickey wakes up to the smell of bacon and his stomach growls. He groans and opens his eyes to find his smilling boyfriend looking at him with a tray. On it there is bacon, a mango chopped into pieces, coffee, a glass of orange juice, a Spanish omelet, and another glass of milk. 

"The fuck am I sapposed to do with all that?" He sits up and grabs a piece of mango.

"You haven't been eating very well lately and I'm worried about you." 

"I just changed my diet is all." 

"To salads, I know. But you're slimming down too fast and I... Please eat something baby. Please?" 

Mickey looks at him and chews his inner cheek. He is trying to look good for Ian. Why can't he see that? He doesn't want to grow _fat_. This type of food is not good for him. He looks at his boyfriend's pleading eyes and he can't say no those gorgeous puppy dog eyes. 

"Maybe just the glass of milk and the mango?" 

Ian was hoping he would eat all of it but that's better than nothing. "The egg too?" He pleads.

"Fine. The egg too." 

 

After they make sweet, sweet, love and Mickey's troubles float away with his orgasm. 

 

                **~/~/~/**

 

It's on a weekend so he leaves for work feeling better than he has in a very long long time. He would have felt better if he had eaten the bacon too but he doesn't want to ruin the good results he's made so far. 

 

 

          **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

 

 

"Table nine they're asking for you." 

His boss tells Mickey and he grabs his notebook heading over. He however stops in his tracks when he sees who's there. 

"Mickey." 

"Fiona." He replies tightly. 

"We want the special." Lip chimes in. 

Mickey doesn't want any trouble so he gets their orders. After they're done he heads back to the table to get the plates and give them the bill. 

"Are you the one who made it? 'cause it tasted like shit." Lip.

"And what's with you lately anyway? One minute you're fat next you're so skinny you look like you got some fucking disease." Fiona. 

Now _that_ gets to Mickey. That comment hits him so hard he takes a step back. Surely he hasn't gotten that thin, right? 

Ian keeps saying he's not eating enough.

Mandy pointed out how skinny he looks.

And now Fiona... _Fuck_.

 

He rushes out of the restaurant and takes off his apron dropping it wherever. He gets into his car and drives home. The tears are flowing freely now. He doesn't care. 

He's done.

He's fucking done.

He can't take this anymore. He can't take the torment. He can't take the suffering. He can't take the hurt. He cannot take it anymore. He loves Ian. God knows he does. But his siblings are too much. Mickey is a strong person. He always has been, but he is done. They have gotten to him. And they are right. He's not good enough for Ian, he will never be enough for Ian. There will always be something wrong with him. And he can't take this pressure to be perfect anymore. 

He. Is. Done. 

 

                **~/~/~/~/**

 

Things get even worse when he gets home and finds Ian arguing with someone.

"Get the fuck out of my property Chris. I don't even know why they let you in here. Leave!" 

Chris. Ian's ex husband. Fuck. Mickey parks and slowly gets out of the car. He wipes at his tears and takes in the man.

"Shit." Ian curses when he sees him.

The only thing Mickey registers is this Chris. He is gorgeous. He is blond, well built like Ian, with big blue eyes. He's taller than Mickey and his body looks so much better. He looks so blunt in comparison. If this is the type Ian goes for why the fuck is he dating Mickey? Why did he go through so much hustle to land him when he could have had someone like Chris? 

"Chris. This is my boyfriend Mickey. I'm gonna need you to leave." 

"Ian I love you. We never should have broken up and you know that. And you clearly need me if _this_ is what you settled for."

"I'm gonna need you to watch your fucking mouth." Ian growls. 

Mickey doesnt even know why Ian is bothering. Chris is right. Ian could do so so much better. He leaves them outside as they continue to fight and he rushes upstairs locking himself in the bathroom. 

Mickey is no one. He has always been a nobody. He regrets the day Ian decided he was the man he wanted to date. Regrets the day he agreed to go out with the red head. He should have stayed in his lane. He should have kept fucking twinks in allys who were nobodys, just like him. Instead he started dating a billionaire, out of his league. Big fucking mistake. What in the world even possesed him to think he deserved this? This life? Ian? 

He was such a fucking idiot. He rummages through the cupboard and pulls out all the pills in there. Different types of painkillers, some he doesn't even know what the fuck they are but he doesn't fucking care. He is done caring. He mixes them all together and takes several on his hand. He stares at them for a few seconds and then takes the cup with the toothbrushes. He pours them out and fills it with water. 

Mickey Milkovich doesn't deserve good things. 

Mickey Milkovich doesn't deserve anything.

Mickey Milkovich, doesn't deserve to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian hurriedly ensures Chris leaves the premises so he can follow his boyfriend inside. He has an uneasy feeling about all this. Ian didn't like Mickey's demeanor when he showed up. His eyes were red rimmed, he looked major sad so something had to have gone down. And now fucking Chris had to make everything worse by showing up here.

"Fuck!"

Ian curses and rushes back into the house. He looks into the kitchen and living room but he's not there. He checks their bedroom but Mickey still isn't in there. He takes a deep breath and slowly walks towards their bathroom. He knocks quietly.

"Mick?"

Silence.

"Babe." Ian sighs. "Please open the door so we can talk about this. Chris is no one I swear to you. He is my history. _You're_ my present and my future. Please."

More silence.

"Mickey." 

Now Ian is officially worried. He tries the knob but the door still doesn't open. His heart starts to beat faster in panic. He takes a few steps back and kicks the door in. The sight that greets him makes him freeze in place. He blinks a few times and then spins into action. 

"Mickey, fuck. No, no, no, no. Why?" Ian cries as he craddles his boyfriend's head in his arms. He looks around at all the scattered pills. "Mickeeeey."

Ian sniffs and reaches for his phone. His hands are shaking, his heart beat is fast and loud. He can't fathom the idea of loosing him. Mickey is his life, Ian cannot loose him! He calls 911 and waits. He sobs loudly when Mickey remains unconscious and unresponsive.

When the ambulance gets there it's not fast enough for Ian. He holds Mickey's hand the entire ride to the hospital and doesn't care that he's crying openly in front of the fucking paramedics. How on earth did this even happen? Ian has been trying left and right, working extra hard to ensure that his boyfriend is happy. 100% happy. 

But now Mickey had attempted suicide and Ian didn't even know if he was going to make it yet. What was he doing wrong? What did Mickey need that Ian wasn't giving? How had he missed the fact that Mickey was unhappy? He doesn't know why but deep down he feels like this is his fault.

Ian kisses his hand as Mickey's taken away when they get to hospital. He takes a seat and composes himself so he can call Mandy. 

 

 

**~/~/~/~/~/**

 

 

It's dark out by the time a doctor finally approaches Ian and Mandy to give them the okay to go see Mickey. He is still unconscious though so they both sit by his sides, each holding a hand. 

"I can't believe he did this." Mandy whispers all cried out. 

"Yeah. I don't understand..."

"He has always been so strong and... It's just not who Mickey is." Mandy insists. "He's not the type to try and kill himself but..." 

Ian looks up sharply. "But what?"

"Eight months is enough time to break someone down. It was enough time to reduce Mickey into the kind of person who would do this." Her voice cracks and she cries again. 

Mandy," she looks up at him and wipes at her tears. "what do you mean?" 

She shakes her head. "He never wanted me to tell you but Fiona and Lip have been giving him shit since you two started dating." He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. "You have to have noticed they didn't like each other Ian." 

Yes, Ian knew that. Ian knew that Mickey didn't get along with Lip and Fiona but he didn't think it would have ever come to this. In laws hated each other all the time and he honestly thought that Mickey could handle himself. He never would have imagined that the situation was this fucking bad. 

"I'm gonna kill them." He mumbles. 

Mandy has to leave but promises to be back the following morning. Ian stays by Mickey's side until his boyfriend finally stires a few hours later. Ian sits up fully alert. 

"Mick."

Mickey groans and opens his eyes. He looks around the room and his eyes finally land on Ian. "What...what happened?"

Ian swallows. "You umm..." He clears his throat. "You took some pills." 

Mickey frowns at him but it doesn't take long for it all to come back. "Oh God." What Ian must think of him now. "I..." He what? "Water." 

Ian feeds it to him and then looks at Mickey pleadingly. "Mick, baby why?" He sniffs trying not to cry again. "I feel like the worst boyfriend in the world to not have noticed that you were depressed."

"I was not depressed."

" _You tried to kill yourself._ "

"Fuck." Mickey groans and looks the other way. What had he been thinking? What has he become? 

"Mickey..."

"It was your fucking siblings alright!" Ian flinches at the volume. "Fiona and fucking Lip. They kept saying all this shit to me and I guess over time it finally.... it finally got to me."

Ian runs a hand across his face and then gets up then starts pacing. "Wait, is this why you started eating salads?" 

Mickey nods. 

"Jesus. This _is_ all my fault."

Mickey sits up with effort and stares at Ian. "How is any of this your fault? You have been nothing but good to me." 

"I kept bringing them around. Despite your reluctance to have them around I never... I should have taken that seriously and asked you about it. Fuck, Mandy stubbed Fiona! That should have been a fucking wake up call. I am so..."

"Stop it!" Mickey shouts. "Just... stop. This wasn't your fault." 

Ian looks at the floor and sniffs. "I almost lost you Mickey." 

Mickey feels so guilty about attempting suicide. Why would he even resolute to that? "I'm sorry."

"No... don't. Its... you're fine now. It's all that matters." 

Mickey chews on his bottom lip wondering how to tell Ian, "I don't think I want to keep dating you anymore?" 

"What?" 

Mickey's heart clenches at Ian's broken voice. "Yeah I am... I can't do it anymore. Obviously." He gestures to the hospital room. 

"Mickey listen to me..."

"No." Mickey states adamantly. "I don't want to come between you and your siblings. But I also know I can't be around them anymore."

"You don't, have to be Mickey. Please don't do this." Ian whispers desperately.

"It's over Ian. I'm sorry." 

Ian breathes a few times and tries to calm down. "Mick,"

"Where's my sister?" 

 

 

                     **/~/~/~/~/**

 

 

Ian doesn't leave his house for nine days. He doesn't talk to anyone for the duration of that time either. He has a feeling if he calls Fiona or Lip over without calming down first he's going to legitimately kill them so he gives himself time. He waits for the anger to dissipate. 

He can't believe he let them bully Mickey right under his nose. In their house no less. The things they must have said to convince him to loose weight, what they must have said to get him to take those fucking pills. 

The more he thinks about it the angrier he gets so obviously waiting to calm down is pointless. He picks up his phone and asks Fiona and Lip to drop whatever they're doing and come right over. 

 

                          **~/~/~/**

 

By the time they get there Ian has paced his carpet raw. Lip walks in first. 

"What's happening little brother?" 

Ian sneers at him and doesn't think before he's punching him in the mouth. 

"What the fuck Ian!" Fiona yells coming between them.

Ian runs a hand across his hair and takes a step back. "You are fucking unbelievable. Both of you. You're supposed to be my big sister and brother who love me and want the best for me. Instead you land my boyfriend in the fucking hospital?! Who by the way is not even my boyfriend anymore so thanks a fucking lot!" 

"Ian, calm down." Fiona starts. She takes a step towards him but he gives her a death glare that keeps her in place. "You're not making any sense." 

"Mickey tried to kill himself because of you two!" 

"What?" Lip asks his face drained of all color. 

"You heard me." 

"Ian..."

Ian interrupts her. "No Fiona. Why? Why would you drive Mickey into not eating? Into wanting to end his life?" 

"Ian we didn't think...

"Of course you didn't fucking think!" He yells angrily. "All you ever think about is yourselves. God forbid you put anybody else first." 

"He was using you for your money!" Lip shouts back. "Just like fucking Chris!"

Ian storms towards him angrily so they're face to face. "Mickey is not Chris. Mickey was nothing like Chris. I had to beg him to take my money. Even convincing him to let me buy him clothes was a task." He breathes, hard. "Had to surprise him with the God demn car so he wouldn't turn it down. Mickey could care less about my money!" 

"We didn't know." Fiona states.

Ian chuckles dangerously so Lip takes a step back. "Let me understand this. You two took it upon yourselves to treat Mickey like utter shit and make his life hell and yet," he laughs bitterly. "and yet, _you didn't know_." 

"Look Ian," Fiona attempts to placate him. "We were here when Chris used to blatantly take advantage of you we..." 

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP FIONA!" Ian breathes. "You didn't know shit. You still don't know shit! I give you guys anything you want. Whatever you ask of me I grant. So why my relationship was even any of your business, I don't understand." 

Ian sits on the arm of the couch feeling exhausted. "You two have always been assholes but this... this is beyond... I can't even..."

"Look man, we're sorry." Lip.

"I don't think I ever want to see you again in all honesty." He says quietly. "Mickey and I may be broken up, mission accomplished by the way since that's what you wanted, right? Well, we may be over but I'm not ready to be around you two." 

"Ian, c'mon." Fiona. "We were just looking out for you." 

Their presence is just making him madder. "What I choose to do with my money, how I choose to spend it, or who I choose to spend it on, has fuck all to do with you!" 

He yells so strongly both his siblings flinch. "You will apologize. You will track Mickey down and you will..." 

"Ian," Lip. "I am sorry Mickey ended up in a fucking hospital but I will not apologize for caring about my brother." 

Ian smirks dangerously. "Well, it's either you apologize, or fuck off for the rest of my life."

 

                 **/~/~/~/~/**

 

_You will apologize. You will track Mickey down and you will..."_

_"Ian," Lip. "I am sorry Mickey ended up in a fucking hospital but I will not apologize for caring about my brother."_

_"Well, it's either you apologize, or fuck off for the rest of my life."_

 Mickey takes a deep breath and unlocks the door with his key. He really doesn't want to see Fiona and Lip, but today was the day he had decided to come and take his things. They had already made him do something he never would have imagined himself doing do he'll be dammned if he let's them drive him away. He takes a minute to think about how Ian is choosing him over them despite their break up then walks in slowly.

"You drove him away! He almost took his life and I will never forgive you for that! Not unless you say you're sorry. And even then,"

Mickey shuts the door and three pairs of eyes turn to face him. 

Ian stands up though sad, but relieved. Lip and Fiona are clearly embarrassed and ashamed. As it should be. 

"Mickey." Ian says quietly. "You should have called me I could have warned you they're here. I'm so sorry." 

Mickey waves away his apology. "It's okay." He put his hands behind his back. "I just came to get my stuff and then I'll be off." 

"Mickey we're..." Fiona.

"Don't." Mickey shuts her down. 

"Leave guys." Ian orders them but his eyes don't leave Mickey. 

"Ian listen." Lip.

"Now!" Ian glares at him. "And never come back unless you're ready to apologize." 

He leaves no space for argument and Fiona and Lip quickly walk out. Ian then turns to Mickey. He exhales shakily. 

"It's so good to see you. We have never been apart for this long. How are you feeling?" 

Mickey smiles softly at him. "Better. Thanks for footing the bill." 

Ian walks towards him and grabs his elbow. "'Course." He licks his lips and they stare at each other for a while. "What do I need to do to get you back Mickey?" He caresses his cheek with his other hand. "Can't live without you." 

"I still love you too." Mickey admits.

"Then we don't have to be apart." Ian pecks his cheek. "I promise to be more keen if you come back. I promise to do better, just please don't go." 

Mickey doesn't want to go either but, "They're your siblings and I'm not ready to be around them yet. You can't just..." 

"I can and i have." peck. "So please," peck. 

Mickey groans and gives in grabbing Ian by his neck and kissing him. He pulls back and takes Ian's hand leading him upstairs. 

 

                         **~/~/**

 

After all that has happened all Mickey wants is to forget the world and just be with his boyfriend. He wants to have Ian's kisses, his touch and wants to feel that redhead inside him. They stand by the edge of the bed and Mickey stares at Ian's lips needing a taste and he takes it without hesitation. Ian's lips are soft and yielding when he opens up for him and takes control. Ian grabs his waist and pulls him closer, trailing his tongue against Mickey.

Their tongues collide gently as they kiss. Ian kisses him with purpose. Mickey can feel it. He can feel Ian apologizing for not stopping what happened. He can feel Ian pour his love in the kiss. And Mickey accepts it. Mickey accepts it all as they fall back on the bed. He bites Ian's bottom lip so the latter hisses and pulls back to inhale sharply. 

Ian smiles and brings their lips back together. Mickey groans deeply rocking his hips towards him.

"Fuck." Mickey pants and digs his nails in Ian's shoulders who is trailling kisses into the line of his throat and neck before biting down harshly. "Fuck me Ian, please." He whispers trailing his hands up to tag on the red hair. 

His top is removed when Ian roughly pulls it off. 

 

                          **~/~/**

 

Mickey's body is on fire. 

He's writhing and gasping for air, thrusting his hips upwards meeting Ian's thrusts. Ian smirks and holds him still but continues to pound into him. He bends down to kiss Mickey, his mouth warm and wet. Mickey releases a drawn out moan when Ian rotates his hips slowly, pressing on his prostate with purpose. 

Mickey fan feel his toes curl in pleasure. "Oh my God." He whispers. 

His legs that were wrapped around Ian's waist give out. He breaths in and out deeply and continues to shout and groan as Ian fucks him hard, relentlessly.

"I love you Mickey. I love you so fucking much." He stops to stare at him. 

Mickey licks his lips and blushes from the intense look. "What?" He whispers. 

"Please don't ever leave me again." 

Mickey sniffs and nods pulling Ian down for a deep searing kiss. His boyfriend starts moving again ontop of him and Mickey can only hold on as Ian continues to drive him insane. 

 

 

                       **/~/~/~/~/**

 

 

Mickey wakes up to the smell of bacon.

 

He opens his eyes to a smiling Ian and he can't help but chuckle sleepily. Ian is holding a trey with bacon, a mango chopped into pieces, coffee, a glass of orange juice, a Spanish omelette and a glass of milk.

"I'm experiencing such a wave of fucking deja vu right now." Mickey laughs.

"Except, this time you're gonna eat everything, right?" Ian asks getting in bed next to him.

Mickey kisses him on the neck. "Yeah."

Ian steals a piece of bacon. "Someone's here to see you." He gets up and walks out. He then pauses by the door and smiles softly at him. "I love you Mick."

Mickey grins with happiness as his boyfriend walks away letting his sister in. 

"Hey." Mandy greets cautiously. "How is my favorite sweet, sweet brother?"

"Shut up with that you whore." He hits her in the face with a mango piece.

Mandy smiles happily. "There he is. My asshole brother that I know and love. Scoot over.

They sit there together Mandy drinking the orange juice and making sure Mickey finishes everything. She's under strict orders apparently.

"I'm so happy you're okay Mickey." She says softly and squeezes his hand.

Yeah, me too."

Mickey leans back and enjoys the fact that he's alright and that he and Ian are okay again. He smiles when he realizes he doesn't have to see Fiona or Lip for as long as he deems acceptable. Unlike before, he actually looks forward to the next day and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lip has always been an asshole. We love him but he is.  
> As for Fiona after the way she acted last season it wasn't hard to picture her actually being this bitchy. So IMO it wasn't unrealistic having to portray them this way. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank u all for reading!!!  
> Thank u for the prompt anon!!  
> Thank u for the support. Y'all are awesome..  
> ❤❤♥♥♥❤❤♥❤♥♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladyofthe80s said: 
> 
> Maybe marriage proposal (further down line of relationship, months or years)and Fiona lip somehow find out about it and tell Mickey thinking that it would scare the crap out of him?

_Three Years Later_

Three years ago after the attempted suicide and after Ian cut off his siblings from his life, to make it up to Mickey he’d promised that if the brunette passed his course he would help him open a restaurant or a café. His choice.   
Mickey had wanted to refuse the offer but Ian had insisted,  _You owe me this for not telling me my siblings were oppressing you._

Three years down the line Mickey now owned a small café. At first he’d been afraid of it crumbling and wasting Ian's money in the process. His education, business skills and hard ass personality however had turned out to be very helpful. He was now running a very successful business.

Ian and Mickey were happy and past incidents were long forgotten. So when Lip and Fiona had come crawling back two months ago, Mickey had not been affected in the least. He had waved off their half assed apologies, ignored them and headed off to work. He didn’t care about them; it was Ian they needed to appease.

      They were still not allowed back at the house though. Ian would meet them elsewhere, not wanting to upset his long term boyfriend. Even though Mickey claimed he was over it. Ian didn’t care though. Lip and Fiona had almost driven Mickey to his death and Ian will never forget that. Even if a day comes and he forgives them, he will never forget. He almost lost the love of his life because of them. How does someone just let that go?

Siblings or not.

Which is why Ian didn’t invite them to the surprise engagement party he was planning. For years he'd wanted to make his relationship official and he was done dilly dallying. His sister Debbie was interning as a party planner but Ian had already given her the job. She has always been a hands on kind of person so he knew she would come through. She was even more excited than he was at having gotten the job. She loved Mickey and was in awe of their relationship. So she was very happy to hear they were getting engaged.

It may take Mickey by surprise, but the guy loves Ian so no way was he saying no. The two were head over heels, have been for years now so marriage in their case was way overdue.

Ian had already purchased the fifty thousand dollar [gold and silver](https://climg7.bluestone.com/f_jpg,c_scale,w_515,b_rgb:f0f0f0/giproduct/BD-R16_YAA18DIG6XXXXXXXX_ABCD00-PICS-00001-1024-1571.jpg) band and it is perfect. He wasn’t going to tell Mickey the price of course. No matter how many times his boyfriend, hopefully fiancé would ask. Which he would no doubt. But Ian hoped Mickey would accept it and hopefully say yes.

 

** >~>~>~>~>~**

 

          Mickey had just concluded the weekly staff meeting when he goes to the front to help with arranging the furniture. He'd just flipped the sign from ‘closed’ to ‘open’ when the first customers make his jaw drop.

“Hi Mickey.” Fiona.  

Mickey walks away. “I'm not talking to Ian on your behalf. If he's still mad at you that’s on you.”

“Fair enough.” Lip.

“We owe you and apology Mickey. Can we sit?” Fiona points at the nearest table using her most friendly voice.

Mickey looks around. He would really rather not. But he reluctantly obliges. “Make it fast.”

“We hear Ian is throwing you a party this weekend.” Lip starts.

That’s not an apology. It's also news to Mickey. He wonders what it's about since his birthday was months ago.  He frowns. “I… no?”

“Shit.” Fiona snaps her fingers. “That’s right, it's a surprise!”

Something  tells Mickey she didn’t forget that part. But now he's curious as to why his sappy boyfriend is throwing him a fucking party. Suddenly he feels happy and anxious at the same time.

Unless…

Unless this assholes are fucking with him.

“The fuck you want?” he snaps. He doesn’t think he's ever hated two people more.

“We’re just curious how you feel about marriage.” Lip shrugs as he pulls a cigarette from the back of his ear and lights it. Smoking isn’t allowed inside Mickey's café, but he's not in the mood for that conversation.

“I mean,” Fiona picks up the conversation. “It can't possibly be your thing. For someone with your background, that is.”

“Marriage?” he frowns confused.

“The party this weekend.” Fiona looks at him like he's slow. “Ian is going to propose. Keep up.”

Mickey's eyes widen in shock. HE'S GETTING MARRIED! TO IAN! His heartbeat increases and he takes short quick breaths. Fiona takes that as him panicking and she grins.

He's never wanted anything more. “Fuck.” Mickey curses.

“Why are you smiling?” Fiona of course looks like that’s not the reaction she expected. Lip is frowning too.

“How the fuck else would I react to good news?” Mickey scoffs. “Incredible fucking news.” He gets up shaking his head in disbelief. Even their motive for ruining the surprise was a bad one. Grabbing the cigarette from Lip, he throws it inside the jug of water in the middle of the table. “Please fuck off and never come near me again. Or I'll be forced to tell Ian you ruined the surprise hoping to what, fucking scare me?” he chuckles. “It's been years. I'm not going anywhere so get the fuck over it.”

“Our brother shunned us because of you!” Lip shouts getting in his face angrily.

“Your brother shunned you because of  _you_.”  Mickey pokes his chest so Lip steps back. “Like I said,” Mickey pushes the blond’s chest. “if you’re s till on the outs with Ian, that on you. Not me.”

 

** >~>~>~>~>~**

 

     Come Saturday, Mickey has to work really hard to contain his knowing smile when Carl keeps trying to keep him at the café. If he didn’t already know what was waiting for him at home, he wouldn’t have found it weird, but now he picks up on all the tales.   
Carl checking his phone.   
Carl checking his watch.   
Carl on his sixth coffee.

It's ridiculous.

Mickey wants to tell him he already knows and that they can stay as long as Debbie needs them to. But if Ian finds out the surprise was ruined, he would be devastated. Mickey can't have that. So he keeps it to himself. Ian must have worked hard on this day so Mickey will be surprised, and he will have fun at the party. His party.

Then maybe sometime in the future he will disclose the truth to Ian. Because he deserves to know his older siblings haven’t changed.

 

** >~>~>~>~>~**

 

When Mickey gets to the house he  _is_  surprised by how their house looks like. The guests though few are scattered around the spacious living room. He even sees some of his employees – traitors. Then there's this humongous cake on the dining room table. At one corner of the living room a small band is playing some slow gay romantic song that Mickey has no time to pay attention to at the moment. Iggy and Mandy are present, dressed sharply. He's more surprised  to see his brother looking so presentable.

He grins widely, happily with both hands in his pockets.

“Where’s Ian?” he asks Carl.

As if on cue, Ian drops down the stairs dressed elegantly in a brand new [navy blue](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CIn86rXWgAAcE9T.jpg) suit. He looks dashing, fucking breathtaking. As soon as he gets to the bottom of the stairs the room goes completely silent. Mickey thinks everyone can hear the loud beating of his heart.

“Mikhailo Milkovich.” Ian starts by taking Mickey's hand. He's surprised, because he doesn’t remember meeting Ian halfway. Ian squeezes his hands and his breath hitches. “You're the love of my life.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Yes, this is happening.” Ian says making everyone laugh. “I know you’re probably thinking how gay this is so I'll make it fast.” Ian smiles and Mickey wishes the grin on his own face would go down a little bit. “For years now I've known you're the one. For years I've wanted to ask this one question.” Ian pulls out a black box and gets on his knee. Even though Mickey knew it was coming, he has to bite his lower lip to avoid crying like a little bitch in front  of all these people.

Suddenly, hundreds of blue balloons –his favorite color- are falling from the ceiling. They have something written on them so Mickey picks one up.

**_Will you marry me?_ **

It reads.

He looks down at Ian who's looking at him quizzically, waiting for his answer. Mickey tackles him to the floor and Ian and the crowd laugh as the two roll around with Mickey kissing Ian fervently.

“Can I take this as a yes?”  Ian asks still laughing.

“Fuck yeah!”

 

** >~>~>~>~>~**

 

Mickey gets sloshed at his engagement party. It's the best night of his life. He dances with Ian, kisses Ian, and celebrates becoming Ian's fiancé. Celebrates not having Fiona or Lip around. When he gets too drunk Ian helps him upstairs to their room. His fiancé undresses them and they get under the covers.

“I love you.” he breathes pulling Ian in for a kiss.

“I love you too.” Ian replies happily before getting between Mickey's legs and reaching for the lube.

 

**~ >~**

“Engagement sex is amazing.” Ian says making Mickey laugh.

“Engagement sex is just like every other day sex.”

“It was better.” Ian argues.

“Whatever you say, fiancé.” Ian laughs.

Mickey throws both legs across Ian's lap as he rotates the ring on his finger. Fuck it's beautiful. “This must have cost a fucking fortune.”

“No.” Ian shuts him down firmly already predicting Mickey's next query.

“C’mon Ian, how much?”

“Mm-mm.” Ian shakes his head. “M not telling you that.”

“Ten thousand.” Mickey guesses.

“Okay.” Ian replies.

“I don’ believe you.”

“Shh… kiss me.”

“But,”

“Shh…”

“Ian.”

“Mickey.”

“I'm seri… fuck… yeah… right there… mmm, just like that.”


End file.
